MisterDavey
MisterDavey (alternatively, MisterDavie) is the online alias of an animator and artist. He joined YouTube on November 14, 2011 and posted his first animation, Gilda wants you to shut up, the same day, though it was posted to his deviantART account on October 10, 2011. He is most famous for his animations Smile HD and Cupcakes, with Cupcakes being loosely based off the fan fiction of the same name. He has claimed to work/have worked as an animator for Hasbro, Disney, and Cartoon Network. However, any information pertaining to that has been removed from his description on his YouTube channel, being replaced with the phrase "Prepare to have your mind blown". MisterDavey has also claimed to live in various places over the world. His YouTube account states he is in Luzon, on his deviantArt he claims he is in the Republic of the Congo, and on his Newgrounds he marked his location as Canada. On February 8, 2016, all versions of MisterDavey's MLP parody animations on YouTube were taken down (save for Rainbow Dash vs The Avalanche, which was changed to being unlisted), having been copyright claimed by Hasbro. They were restored briefly, but as of March 26, 2016, all of his publicly available pony videos on YouTube have been removed (so this is obviously excepting Rainbow Dash vs The Avalanche and the alternate ending to Smile HD).__TOC__ Cupcakes Cupcakes is a music video loosely based off of the fan fiction of the same name, as mentioned above. It is MisterDavey's fourth animation, and third featuring ponies. The song that plays throughout is Andrew W.K.'s "Ready To Die". Like the fan fiction, it involves Pinkie Pie having Rainbow Dash over to make cupcakes, with the former then brutally slaughtering the latter, and incorporating her into the baked good. However, there are significant differences between the fan fiction and this video, such as the method by which Rainbow Dash is knocked out. In the fan fiction, Rainbow Dash has just shown up at Sugarcube Corner, and eats a cupcake laced with sedative, while in the video, she appears to already be assisting Pinkie in making cupcakes, and Pinkie takes out a mallet and whacks her over the top of the head with it. The killing of Rainbow Dash is interrupted twice by an intermission scene in which Pinkie and Rainbow dance and jump around happily. In the first, Rainbow is missing her wings, in the second; she is also shown to be much thinner, with a stitch running down her midsection, in both cases consistent with the injuries Pinkie had inflicted to her at that point in the video. The video originally featured joke credits at the beginning, crediting it as a Hasbro production, Steven Spielberg as the director, Peter Jackson as the producer, and Lauren Faust as the writer. However, he also legitimately credited Andrew Wilkes Krier as the composer and Dave Davey (himself) for animation. Sometime after the original upload, the video was taken down. Upon being re-uploaded to YouTube, the credits were replaced with a legal disclaimer, and contact information for his lawyer (in the description for the video). The deviantART and Newgrounds versions still contain the original credits, and while the YouTube version was removed on February 8, 2016, the two aforementioned versions are still available. In the scene with Trixie's head on a plaque, the marker underneath her head says Chuck Testa. Derpy Gets Pranked Derpy Gets Pranked (rendered as Derpy gets pranked for the YouTube upload) is MisterDavey's fifth animation, fourth involving ponies. As of December 31, 2012. It and Cupcakes are the only animations (as of that date) to be uploaded to his Newgrounds account. The video contains a TV-Y marker in the upper left-hand corner, similar to what would be seen during returning from a commercial break during a Hub broadcast, and a Hub logo in the lower right-hand corner, similar to what is there during broadcast of the show. Like his previous animation, the video contains joke credits; while he does credit himself as the producer, he also credits "Pen Isis" as the story editor, and "Veryl Arge" as the writer. In the video, Apple Bloom drops a plate containing a muffin upon an "x" marked in the dirt. The video then cuts to Scootaloo looking through binoculars, as Sweetie Belle pops up out of the bush those two are hiding in. Scootaloo then waves her hoof, signaling to Apple Bloom to hide in the bushes with them. The scene then changes to Derpy Hooves flying, and noticing the muffin on the plate, which excites her. She lands near the muffin, and looks around. Sweetie Belle then magically lifts a pair of scissors, and uses them to cut a rope. This causes an anvil to drop on Derpy's head. The music playing until the anvil lands on Derpy's head is happy and upbeat, but after the anvil lands, there is no more music until the end of the video. She struggles to free herself, but to no avail, as the Cutie Mark Crusaders watch intently. Derpy eventually dies, and her corpse releases a fart, causing the Cutie Mark Crusaders to laugh with insane expressions on their faces. When they laugh, they music that had previously been playing comes back in, briefly. It was removed with all his pony-related videos from YouTube on February 8, 2016. Smile HD Smile HD is a music video. The song used is a remix of the Smile Song from A Friend in Deed composed by Foozogz. The video starts with a fake disclaimer. According to the video description, the premise is that after having her friends always laughing at her, Pinkie Pie finally decides to show them how much they mean to her. After the initial disclaimer and credits, the video shows Pinkie Pie galloping towards a hill where Twilight, Applejack and Rarity are having a picnic. Pinkie Pie then surprises them by killing Twilight. Afterwards, she kills Rarity and is stopped from killing Applejack by Rainbow Dash, who sees the carnage. Rainbow Dash kicks Pinkie Pie, knocking her to the ground. Pinkie Pie gets back up and launches a blast of energy, missing Rainbow Dash, but disintegrating Applejack and a tree. After finally killing Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie sees Fluttershy and launches another blast at her. Fluttershy survives and gets into an aerial battle with Pinkie. Creating a giant ball of energy, Pinkie Pie kills Fluttershy, destroying the planet in the process. The shot of the remains of Equestria scattered in space is followed by the credits. An alternate ending was uploaded as an unlisted video to YouTube on January 27, 2014, and while it begins at the point where Fluttershy starts beating up Pinkie Pie, it differs starting from where Pinkie Pie would hit Fluttershy to the ground with the text she grabs. The music stops and the two ponies begin to speak to each other with computerized voices. Pinkie reveals that the reason she killed her friends was because Fluttershy had told her that she didn't love her, but Fluttershy confesses that once she saw Pinkie turn into a "super saiyan pony", she fell in love with Pinkie. The video is animated using stock vectors, and ends with the two hugging, with Pinkie asking for a kiss and then the two of them exploding. It was removed on February 8, 2016, along with all of MisterDavey's other pony-related videos. Upcoming animation MisterDavey also stated on his birthday post that he is working on a "movie featuring your favorite pony". After his second vacation post he mentions that the animation will be about 15 minutes long. Said vacation finished on September 22, 2012. On MisterDavey's tumblr page, there is an animated image featuring Rainbow Dash hugging Scootaloo featuring the text "Rainbow Factory". The image is under a post titled "It's happening", and features a link to MisterDavey's Patreon account, but the post is listed as being two years old. Other videos References Category:Fanmade videos Category:Artists Category:YouTubers Category:Animators